Helen Bancroft
Dr. Helen Magnus also known as Helen Bancroft is a female Human (Abnormal) who is an English born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Using the surname Bancroft (her mother's maiden name) and Magnus, Helen has been able to live a long life before joining Starfleet to assist in its work to understand the universe. Over 537 years old and "blessed" with apparent eternal youth thanks to a vampire blood-based serum, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts and joined the Sanctuary Network in 2370. Early life Helen Magnus was born in the middle of the 19th century as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. Louis Pasteur, a close friend of Gregory, was her godfather. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a medical doctor, Gregory introduced her to the secrets she believed he was hiding from her beneath his mansion. Showing her his secret, and thus she learned of the Abnormals. Gregory also used his influence and standing in society to allow Helen the chance to study at Oxford. While this was the chance of a lifetime Helen was essentially isolated as she was the only female student at the school and would be looked down upon by the other students. Despite this, Helen was able to earn the respect and friendship of four students. James Watson, Montague John Druitt, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin all became dear and close friends of Helen's and had greater respect for her than any other men, and it was with them she formed the Five. The Five Some time before her father disappeared on an expedition to Mecca, Helen formed The Five, a group of extraordinary minds that included herself, James Watson, John Druitt, Nikola Tesla, and Nigel Griffin. Like herself, the others could be considered geniuses ahead of their time, and in this group Helen and the others felt like they were a part of something more, and not outcasts because of their views of the world. During her time with group Helen was able to acquire a sample of pure, untainted Vampire blood before the species was exterminated by the Church. Helen devised a serum from the blood that was discovered to possess unique properties and the group's curiosity about humanity's potential to evolve led them to each take an injection of the blood. Helen volunteered to go first, to make sure the serum was safe despite her friends' warnings that the side effects of the blood were completely unknown. Helen survived the injection, though the awakening of her longevity abnormality was quite painful. The other members then took an injection of the blood and also gained their own unique abilities. It is unknown if the other members of the Five were aware of abnormals beforehand. Helen, for the most part, had to help the others adjust to their new found powers. Nikola Tesla's exposure to the blood led to the awakening of dormant Vampire genes that had been passed on to him from an ancestor, and Helen had to develop a special medication for him to allow him to rein in his less desirable vampire instincts such as the thirst for blood. James' enhanced intellect required him to have something to keep his mind occupied until he adjusted completely, lest his powers drive him mad. Nigel Griffin's ability was his molecular structure became photo-sensitive, meaning he could turn invisible at will although it took him a while to get the hang of it. The only member of The Five she was unable to help, to her great regret, was her lover and fiance John Druitt, whose exposure to the source blood had the unforeseen side effect of driving him insane and led to the creation of the most notorious killer in history - Jack the Ripper. Helen tried one last time after the rest of the Five had given up on John to appeal to his better nature and to accept her help. However by this time John's insanity had all but consumed the man he once was and he tried to attack Helen, forcing her to defend herself and leading him to vanish from her life for a long time. Though the Five would never admit it, Magnus could be considered the group's de facto leader. This is mostly because she is able to keep them in line and keep them focused on the bigger picture. Each man respected her enough to know not to make her mad. James and John even hinted to Will she may have been their leader when they jokingly asked him what its like to follow the orders of a woman without having lived through the traditions of the 19th century. She was briefly engaged to Druitt, her lover and first patient. She also had a daughter with him, Ashley Magnus, who was originally conceived in the 1880's. She froze the embryo for more than a century before loneliness and the thought that Druitt was gone for good allowed her to carry her to term. Starfleet Helen Magnus entered Starfleet Academy in 2250. In 2254 Helen graduated from Starfleet Academy. By 2258 Helen served on the [[USS Aurora (alternate reality)|USS Aurora]] as the science officer. In 2258 Helen was trying to recruit Starfleet Cadet Typhuss James Halliwell into the Sanctuary Network. Helen was able to recruit Typhuss into the Sanctuary Network. Shortly after her assignment aboard the USS Aurora, Helen was thereafter promoted from commander to admiral. Leader of Sanctuary For over a century, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary and/or paranormal creatures that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Magnus personally knew many great figures of history, including H.G. Wells, and Jules Verne, as well as U.S. presidents Teddy Roosevelt, Herbert Hoover, Warren G. Harding, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and at least one of The Beatles. She was aboard the Titanic when it hit an iceberg and sank in 1912, and was in the room when the Nazis surrendered at the end of World War II, mainly because Eisenhower refused to be in the same room as Alfred Jodl. There are also pictures of her with Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, and Mahātmā Ghandi. Magnus’s past is long and colorful as one would expect from a life lasting 537 years. The secret to her seemingly eternal youth is but one of many mysteries hidden within the walls of the Sanctuary. Return of Druitt While working on a case involving the Abnormal boy Alexei, Helen was confronted with her former fiance and father of her daughter John Druitt. He had managed to infiltrate the Sanctuary by pretending to be unconscious in order to get to Helen. While John, like the rest of the Five, had gained some form of longevity, he had recently relapsed with a disease that his own Source-blood-altered physiology couldn't handle. Only Helen's pure Longevity-causing blood could cure him, as it had in the past. Helen however did not want to cure him in the beginning because she believed it would only prolong his suffering with his insanity and tried to offer him help first. Not wanting that John teleported Ashley in to the SHU with a dangerous abnormal in hopes of getting her to comply. This was a perfect example of how deranged John had become if he was putting his own daughter in harms way. John was enraged when Helen revealed that she never told Ashley who her father was. In the end Helen appeared to relent and fetched a sample of her blood for John to inject. Satisfied, John took the injection but moments later John's power began to turn on him. Helen had poisoned him, although she obviously felt sorry for her action. But John was not going to go quietly as he looked her in the eye and said "The Five... the others... will come" before teleporting away in the belief that his old comrades would avenge him. Helen however thought he wouldn't survive and learned only in Rome that he wasn't dead. Pursuing Adam Worth in 1898 Magnus pursues Adam Worth throughout London to stop him from curing his daughter Imogene, who is meant to die in the timeline. During the pursuit she tries to avoid her past self, but fails to stop encountering Watson, who quickly discovers she is from his future, but he promises to keep quiet for the sake of preserving the timeline. When Worth chases Magnus later he accidentally kills Imogene, restoring the timeline. After killing Worth, Magnus ends up in hiding for the next 483 years before she can resurface to help Will dealing with a mass of Abnormals invading the surface. The Sanctuary Network goes rogue In 2386, Greg Addison started having the Sanctuary Network secretly watched in order to find out the whereabouts of the Crixorum, a dangerous abnormal psychic from Hollow Earth. When his plan backfired into a bloodbath in Jakarta, he had himself appointed an inspector and led a team that investigated the Sanctuary. Eventually, Dr. Helen Magnus convinced him that she had sent the Crixorum back to Hollow Earth. As a result, he told her that Starfleet Security was putting him in charge of the Sanctuary Network, otherwise all of its assets in the world would be frozen. To his surprise, Magnus threw him out and threatened that if he returned, she would have him eaten. Magnus was backed into a corner by her political allies and was forced to go rogue with the global Sanctuary Network to ensure its independence. This marks the end of the Sanctuary Network's long-time affiliation with Starfleet Security. Magnus explains to Typhuss that having the Network cut of from Starfleet Security and other external influences was her plan in the first place and has decided that the changes that are coming make it necessary for them to be able to make their own rules. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary .]] In 2386 the Vancouver, British Columbia branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Helen had been secretly working with several important figures of the 20th century, including Albert Einstein and Buckminster Fuller amongst others, and had built a new underground Sanctuary. Personal Life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Personality and Traits Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. Magnus' past is long and colorful, as one would expect from a life lasting so long. However, she proves that living forever is not the best of things and finds it hard at times. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, Vulcan and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using phasers. Magnus is bisexual. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Magnus first met Typhuss in 2350 when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Typhuss joined the Sanctuary Network in 2370. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from him. As of 2376 Helen and Typhuss became lovers even though they are mentor and protégé. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. John Druitt It is implied on more than one occasion that John is the the only man Magnus has ever truly loved. His activities as "Jack the Ripper", and his betrayal of her trust, caused her terrible pain, but she still has obvious feelings for him, and chose him as the only man whose child she was willing to have. Ashley Magnus Magnus loved her daughter with all her heart, and was very protective of her. Sometimes, this led her to keeping certain things from Ashley, like the identity of her father. Ashley's death was possibly the most terrible thing that ever happened to Magnus, rivaled only by John Druitt's betrayal, even making her try to find a way to end her life. Will Zimmerman After saving his life when he was a little kid, Magnus has always watched over Will, and has now become his mentor. Henry Foss Magnus took charge of Henry when she found him as an orphan boy. Realizing he was a werewolf, she helped him suppress his abnormal powers until he was ready to embrace them as an adult. Bigfoot Bigfoot has been with Magnus for the last third of her long life, and has become one of her most trusted companions. Nikola Tesla Magnus' relationship to Tesla has been difficult; although she acknowledges his genius, his continuous amorous and sexual advances have gotten on her nerves for decades. Like most others who knew him, she considered him "an obnoxious ass" back in their Oxford days. She did, however, never truly give up on him, and helped him realize that his aspirations of ancient vampire grandeur were doomed to fail. 23rd century Typhuss James Halliwell Typhuss James Halliwell was singled out by Doctor Bancroft to be sent on a challenging mission just out of the Academy, she has a lot of faith in Typhuss and a firm belief in his abilities. Helen respects Typhuss and the two keep some distance because of their different work, but have an underplayed liking for one another. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2376 Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to the Sanctuary and had sex with him in her bedroom. Three days later Helen and Typhuss started to date each other. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. Notes and References Category:Humans Category:Abnormals Category:Alternate realities Category:Magnus family Category:USS Aurora personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Science officers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:House Heads Category:Halliwell family